Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/Rozdział piętnasty... Chyba najdłuższy ze wszystkich :D
Nie mam pewności, ale wydaje mi się, że ten rozdział jest najdłuższy ze wszystkich... Cóz więc, zapraszam miłej lektury ^_^ *** Rozdział XV Dlaczego nie chciała mu uwierzyć? Przecież nie zrobił nic, nikomu nie powiedział, bo komu miałby powiedzieć? Zrozumiał, że stracił ją na zawsze… Stracił szansę, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek mu zaufa. Obejrzał się w tył, był już daleko od posiadłości. Usiadł na zboczu góry bezradnie wpatrując się w przepaść… Może po prostu skoczyć i zakończyć to wszystko? Raz na zawsze… * Do drzwi zapukała Vega. - Mogę wejść? – zapytała. - Oczywiście… - Elsa otarła łzy – Ci strażnicy nadal tutaj są? Starała się jak najszybciej powrócić do normalnego funkcjonowania, ale nie było to takie proste… - Spławiłam ich, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję – Vega popatrzyła na Annę i Kristoffa – Moglibyście zostawić mnie i Elsę same? Chciałabym z nią porozmawiać? Wymienili spojrzenia, po czym posłusznie opuścili pokój. - O czym chciała pani porozmawiać? –Elsa usiadła na łóżku. - Jak to, o czym? O tym, co się tutaj stało… Wiem, że jesteś rozczarowana tym młodzieńcem, to się zdarza bardzo często, ale nie o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. - A o czym? – uniosła brew. - O twoich mocach…. Przed chwilą pokazałaś, że używając jej, wiesz, co z nią zrobić… Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak wielka moc w tobie drzemie… A teraz, chodź ze mną, pokażę ci coś… * - Nie to, że mam zamiar z tobą rozmawiać…- zaczęła Anna doganiając go – Ale jak myślisz, Hans nas wydał? - Nie to, że mam zamiar ci odpowiadać, ale jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć… - zastanawiał się – Przez całą drogę był jakiś… Czy ja wiem, miły? Spacerowali po podwórku wraz ze Svenem. Wszystko było zaśnieżone, ale nie odczuwali chłodu, wręcz przeciwnie. Anna ściągnęła rękawiczki. - Gdybym z tobą rozmawiała, to powiedziałabym, że coś mi tutaj nie pasuje… - Gdybym z tobą rozmawiał, powiedziałbym, że nawet po Hansie bym się tego nie spodziewał… Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Sven pogalopował przed siebie. Popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem. Może i była nim zawiedziona, ale widziała po jego minie, że nie chce się z nią dalej kłócić… - Kristoff, ja… - Ci… - przerwał jej – Słyszysz? Nadstawiła uszu. Gdzie wśród drzew słychać było jakiś szelest. - Zaczekaj tutaj, sprawdzę to… Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, gdy pobiegł przed siebie, kierując się w stronę małego lasku. - Chciałam cię przeprosić, ty głupku… - skrzyżowała ramiona. * Stała tam długo… Trochę za długo, nie spuszczając z oka z lasu, do którego pobiegł… - A jeśli coś mu się stało… - pomyślała, po czym skierowała swe kroki w stronę lasu. Rozglądała się dokoła, ale nie było tutaj nikogo. Zaczęła się martwić. Niedawno byli tutaj strażnicy Weseltona… - Kristoff, gdzie… - stanęła jak wryta – O nie… - na leśnej polanie nie było już nikogo. Nikogo oprócz Kristoffa leżącego nieruchomo na ziemi. Pobiegła do niego, klęczą przy nim. - Mój Boże, Kristoff… -ujęła jego twarz w dłoniach, oddychał, ale był nieprzytomny – Co ci się sta… Poczuła silne uderzenie w tył głowy. Świat zawirował przed jej oczami, po czym zapadła całkowita ciemność… * Zamrugała. Głowa nada strasznie ją bolała, ale była już w stanie otworzyć oczy. Była w jakiejś starej, opuszczonej stodole. Coś jednak odwróciło jej uwagę. - Kristoff! – zawołała widząc leżącego tuż obok niej nadal nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Chciała podejść do niego nieco bliżej, ale zauważyła, ze tak samo jak on związana jest sznurem. - Nie uda ci się, próbowałem – usłyszała nagle znajomy głos, odwróciła się. - Olaf! Co się dzieje? Gdzie my jesteśmy? - Nie wiem gdzie – westchnął smuto bałwanek – Ale wiem, kto nas tutaj zamknął… - Kto? - Witam księżniczkę Annę! – zabrzmiał złowieszczo czyjś głos – Wreszcie się księżniczka obudziła… - Weselton… - zmarszczyła brwi. - We własnej osobie… - ukłonił się nisko w szyderczym uśmiechem – Nie sądziłem, że ty jako pierwsza się obudzisz… Widocznie twój kochaś zbyt mocno oberwał… Spojrzała zmartwiona na Kristoffa. Czuła się winna całej tej sytuacji… - Czego od nas chcesz? – warknęła. - Od was? Ależ droga księżniczko… Nie o ciebie tutaj chodzi… - arcyksiążę uśmiechnął się tajemniczo – Chodzi tutaj o twoją siostrę… Nie jest świadoma, jak wielką moc posiada… Dzięki tak potężnej osobie jak królowa Elsa mógłbym zawładnąć całym światem… - Elsa nigdy się na to nie zgodzi… - Chyba księżniczka mnie nie docenia… Oczywiście, że się zgodzi, jeśli będzie chciała pomścić siostrę. - Słucham? – pisnęła. - Mój plan jest bardzo prosty… Kiedy królowa wyruszyła do Vegi, moi ludzie śledzili ją… Dopiero gdy dotarła do posiadłości wkroczyli moi żołnierze… Naturalnie o wszystko nikt nie mógł podejrzewać mnie, więc cała wina spadła na księcia Hansa… Wystarczy teraz pozbyć się ciebie i twoich przyjaciół i wmówić Elsie, że zginęłaś, gdy próbowałaś wydostać swojego ukochanego z płonącej stodoły, którą podpalili wściekli na Elsę mieszkańcy Arandelle… Wtedy będzie musiała ze mną współpracować. - Nie uda ci się to, słyszysz?! - Właściwie, to już mi się udało – arcyksiążę wyciągną z kieszeni zapałkę, po czym zapaloną rzucił ją w stertę siana – Miłej zabawy. Zaśmiał się szyderczo i opuszczając stodołę zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Anna usiłowała poluzować sznury, jednak na próżno… Ogień z każdą chwilą się rozprzestrzeniał… * Hans stał nad przepaścią… Przed oczami stanęło mu całe życie, wszystkie te rzeczy, które zrobił, dobre i złe… Był gotów skoczyć, gdy nagle usłyszał na sobą głośne parsknięcie. Odwrócił się gwałtownie. - Sven? – zapytał zaskoczony – Co tu robisz? Stało się coś? Renifer skinął łbem. - Ale… Komu? Elsie? Zaprzeczył. - Anna i Kristoff, prawda? – trafił w sedno, wskoczył na Svena – Jedziemy, już! * - Co chciała mi pani pokazać? – Elsa wraz z Vegą kierowały się do salonu. - Bo widzisz, dziecko, dowiedziałam się czegoś, co świadczy o twojej wielkiej potędze… - podeszła do okna, po czym zasłoniła zasłony – Słyszała o wielu różnych osobach posiadających te same zdolności, co my dwie… Jednak niemalże nikt nie potrafił rozmrozić czegoś, co zamroził wcześniej… Tobie się to udało, zarówno w przypadku Arandelle ja i twojej siostry… - Do czego pani zmierza? - Twoja moc jest wielka – staruszka podeszła ciemnoniebieskiej kurtyny niedaleko okna – Kiedyś, kiedy byłam… Może w twoim wieku, zalecał się do mnie młodzieniec o imieniu Roland… Był naprawdę przystojnym księciem, wszystkie dziewczęta się w nim kochały, ale on wybrał mnie. Traktowałam go zupełnie tak, jak ty teraz traktujesz Hansa… Tyle, że Roland oświadczył się mnie, jednak w przeddzień ślubu pokłóciliśmy się, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać swoich mocy i… - odsunęła gwałtownie kurtynę – Skończył w ten sposób… Odsłoniła lodowy posąg wysokiego, szczupłego młodzieńca ubranego w marynarkę. Jego włosy związane były w kucyk. Przypominał nieco Annę, wtedy, gdy również zamieniła się w bryłę lodu. Elsa zakryła twarz ręką. - Kochałam go, ale nie potrafiłam go odmrozić… Ty jednak jesteś w stanie naprawić to, co zrobiłaś… Przerwało jej pukanie do drzwi. Vega bez wahania wpuściła gościa. - A teraz, Elso, chciałabym przedstawić ci mojego przyjaciela jak i również wspólnika… - razem z gościem weszła do salony, Elsa stała jak wryta – Oto i arcyksiążę Weselton… * Szarpała się z linami, jednak spowodowało to tylko obtarcia na jej nadgarstkach. - Anno… - zaczął Olaf – Nie jestem pewien, czy wytrzymam tutaj dłużej niż wy… Obejrzała się w jego stronę. Przecież mógł się tutaj całkowicie stopić… - Olaf, spróbuj tu do mnie doskoczyć! Bałwanek usiłował poderwać się do ziemi, ale przewrócił się tylko. Wykorzystał jednak to i przyturlał się do Anny. - Pędzę jak wiatr! - Olaf, w moim płaszczu powinnam mieć scyzoryk… Zabrał się do szukania. Ciężko mu jednak było, gdyż również był związany, poza tym zaczął się lekko roztapiać… Anna nadal próbowała oswobodzić się z lin. Spojrzała na Kristoffa. Wciąż był nieprzytomny, a jeśli się uwolni, jak wyniesie go na zewnątrz? Nagle jednak usłyszała walenie do drzwi. - Pomocy! – zawołała – Jesteśmy tutaj! Po chwili, coś wywarzyło drzwi. W progu stanął Hans wraz ze Svenem. - Hans! – odetchnęła z nadzieją – Pomóż nam! Książę razem ze Svenem podbiegli do przyjaciół, omijając przy tym walące się z dachu deski. - Spokojnie, już was rozwiązuję… - Hans wyjął zza marynarki sztylet, po czym zabrał się do rozcinana lin. - Sven, zabierz stad, Olafa – rozkazała Anna – Szybko! - Co mu się stało? – spytał Hans wskazując na Kristoffa – Długo tutaj tak leży? - Nie wiem czy długo, ale chyba dostał w głowę… W sumie ja też, tyle, że ja się obudziłam, a on… - Spokojnie, zaraz go stąd wyniesiemy… - uśmiechnął się, przecinając ostatnią linę, która blokowała jej ruchy – Dobra, uciekaj stąd, ja się nim zajmę… Skinęła głową, po czym popędziła w stronę wyjścia. - Wszystko w porządku Olaf? - O wiele lepiej – uśmiechnął się – A gdzie Kristoff i Hans? Popatrzyła na stodołę. Całą już zajął ogień. Ciemny dym unosił się ponad nią, a Kristoffa i Hansa nadal nie był widać. - Tylko nie to… - do oczy Anny napłynęły łzy, również w powodu duszącego dymu – Idę po nich… - Stój – Olaf uwiesił się na jej nodze – Wrócą, zobaczysz. Nagle jedna usłyszeli głośny trzask. W ostatniej chwili, zanim dach osunął się na ziemię, ze stodoły zdążył wybiec Hans wlokący za sobą Kristoffa. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Książę położył nadal nieprzytomnego chłopaka na ziemi… - I on mówi, ze to ja dużo ważę… - sapnął Hans rozmasowując plecy. Anna uklęknęła obok niego. - Kristoff? – pogładziła go po policzku – Kristoff, ocknij się – trząsnęła jego ramieniem – Obudź się, błagam… Jej oczy wypełnił się łzami. Spłynęły po jej ubrudzonych sadzą policzkach. Nagle jednak, jego powieki uniosły się lekko. Wstrzymała oddech. - Anna… - szepnął słabo. - Kristoff, ty żyjesz! – rzuciła mu się na szyję – Tak strasznie się bałam… - Anna, duszność, brak oddechu… - stęknął łapiąc z trudem powietrze. - Ups… - odsunęła się od niego – Przepraszam… Za to i za to, że się z tobą kłóciłam… To było głupie i ja… - Hej – uśmiechnął się – Nie musisz mnie za nic przepraszać… Ja powinienem, zaczęliśmy się kłócić o takie głupstwo i mogłem cię przez to stracić… Wybacz mi… Ponownie zarzuciła mu się naszyję. Odwzajemnił uścisk. - Słuchajcie, nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać – wtrącił Hans – Ale mam do was pytanie… Kto i po co was tutaj zamknął? - Weselton – odparła Anna – Mówił, że chce przejąć władzę dzięki mocą Elsy… Ale wiecie, co jest najdziwniejsze? Że Weselton wiedział o Vedze… - O nie… - Hans wstrzymał oddech – To znaczy, że ona też jest w to zamieszana… Mój Boże, Elsa! *** I jak? Zawiodłam, czy wręcz przerosłam wasze oczekiwania??? XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania